Sunset Kinda Orange: The 2nd Sequel
by Flo Deveraux
Summary: Sebuah langit yang hujan, Sasuke, dan perihal sendiri. (Crack!/ Dedicated for Sasuke birthday)


**WARNING:** Crack Pairing of SasuHina. Headcanon. One-shoot fiction.

I choose to write this sequel for them since the question of what happen with Sasuke after let Sakura chose Naruto (read: Sunset Kinda Orange) keep rolling in my mind.

This story is not written for satisfying anybody. So I warn everybody who prefer Sasuke and Hinata with another person then you shouldn't be here (unless you have guts to read this). Review and critics are very welcome as long as you did remember the manner. Author's note is below.

* * *

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (1999)

Sunset Kinda Orange: The 2nd Sequel written by Flo Deveraux (2017)

.

.

* * *

Jika langit belum menangis, Sasuke ingin bertanya apa bedanya merana di celah hutan-hutan belantara dan duduk di salah satu sudut Konoha –jika keduanya berarti sendiri. Atau bertanya mana yang lebih baik; menghirup bau tubuh sendiri di antara bau pinus yang menjelma jadi aroma pagi atau berteman dengan tatapan penduduk desa yang berusaha menghapusnya setiap kembali ke tanah kelahirannya lagi.

Jika dingin belum mengamuk, Sasuke ingin bertanya mengapa semua orang di dekatnya berlomba untuk angkat kaki. Bila tidak berusaha angkat kaki, selalu ada alasan yang lebih baik bagi mereka untuk pergi. Menyisakan Sasuke dan sejuta pertanyaan yang terangkai janggal –tak memiliki jawaban. Membuatnya tertawa pada seorang yang justru berlari ke arah sebaliknya dari mereka, memberinya sebuah titel seorang _teman_.

Sasuke sudah tidak asing dengan istilah sendiri. Tapi kadang tersisa cerita yang butuh dibagi. Namun yang akan ada hanyalah lelehan langit yang menyisir rambutnya, menciptakan butiran kristal jatuh dari ujung rambutnya ke tanah.

Malam yang pekat tidak bisa diajak bicara. Tapi dari deru anginnya yang bergesekan dengan sunyi, Sasuke tahu bahwa malam adalah yang begitu paham perihal sendiri. Jadi hari ini –dan hari sebelumnya, dan mungkin setelahnya- Sasuke memutuskan menjadi kawan sang gelap.

Bersama malam, serta langit yang masih menangis, dan dingin yang mengamuk, Sasuke berdiri di bawah temaram lampu pijar satu-satunya penerangan di sana. Masih berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari perang yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Dan oniksnya masih setia berhenti pada satu yang ia harap dapat menjadi kawan bicara. Sama seperti langit yang mendung, Sasuke lagi-lagi berkabung.

Pulang ke Konoha dan melaporkan hasil perantauan adalah misi seumur hidup yang tertuang pada kontrak antara Sasuke Uchiha dan Konoha. Kalau saja semua ini bukan soal lepas dari jerat dosa yang ia perbuat pada masa lalu, _pulang_ bukan opsi yang akan dipilihnya. Mana ada orang yang senang pulang hanya untuk berkali-kali mendengar namanya disebut di sela-sela cercaan orang. Itulah mengapa baginya tempat ini jauh lebih baik dari pusat desa dan lingkungan rumahnya. Di sinilah tak akan ada yang menghukumnya dengan tatapan sinis, ucapan kebencian. Di sini Sasuke merasa masih ada hangat cinta yang menyelimuti dirinya meski air hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya sudah terasa sedingin es.

Di sini, bersama setangkai bunga Lily layu yang entah oleh siapa diletakkan di sana, dan batu nisan berukir sebuah nama. _Itachi Uchiha, Kakak Tercinta_.

Tapi kemudian hujan berhenti tepat di atas kepalanya. Sasuke tak merasakan lagi titik-titiknya mengguyur kepala dan membasahi seluruh helai pakaiannya. Ia menoleh, seseorang perempuan menghalau hujan dengan sebuah payung. Tangan satunya menggenggam sebuket bunga Lily.

Perempuan itu tersenyum manis. Kontras dengan warna langit yang marah dan masih gerimis.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Berusaha menghargai perempuan itu karena memberinya payung, meskipun masih saja menurutnya tidak perlu. " _Konnichiwa_ , Hinata."

"Menjenguk Itachi- _san_ ya?" tanya Hinata sembari menoleh pada makam Itachi.

Pandangan Sasuke ikut jatuh pada nisan itu, kemudian mengangguk. "Begitulah." Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Hinata yang masih memandang hangat batu nisan kakaknya. "Kau tak perlu memayungiku, kau tahu. Kau akan lebih membutuhkannya."

Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Aku hanya perlu menaruh ini pada nisan milik Neji- _niisan_ ," ujar Hinata sambil menunjukkan buket bunga yang digenggamnya. "Aku sudah berdoa lebih dulu tadi, tapi lupa untuk membeli bunga, jadi aku pergi sebentar dan kembali ke sini."

"Aneh rasanya jika ke sini tanpa menaruh bunga," ujarnya kembali setelah sempat hening. Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata menoleh pada nisan di sebelah sisi nisan milik Itachi. Oniks miliknya sempat melebar, kaget. Setelah selama ini Sasuke bahkan baru saja menyadari makam Neji dan kakaknya bersebelahan. Pantas saja semua orang membencinya. Dia tak peduli tentang hal lain selain dirinya.

Sasuke melirik Hinata. Gadis itu tak akan bisa mengatur bunga-bunga di vas jika sebelah tangannya memegangi payung. Untuk sekali ini saja, Sasuke akhirnya memikirkan orang lain. Ia menghembuskan napas –lebih mirip menghebuskan kekecewaan pada dirinya yang menyedihkan. "Kalau begitu, taruh lah di sana. Biar aku yang memegang payung ini untukmu."

Hinata tersentak. Ia tidak pernah tahu seorang Sasuke bisa bersikap demikian. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk dan membiarkan pemuda itu mengambil alih payungnya.

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah batu nisan milik Neji dengan Sasuke di belakangnya. Setelahnya ia berjongkok dan mulai menata bunga-bunga Lily ke dalam vas. Hinata mencabut setangkai dari buket kemudian menaruhnya di atas nisan Itachi. Sekali lagi, Sasuke dibuatnya terkejut. Ia sekarang tahu siapa pelaku yang selalu meninggalkan setangkai Lily di atas kuburan kakaknya.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke ketika Hinata sudah berdiri.

"Tidakkah kau lihat kuburan Itachi- _san_ terlihat lebih indah seperti itu?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ya.." ia melihat makam itu sekali lagi. "Lebih baik."

"Jadi, kau kembali untuk pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura?"

Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata. Senyum masam terlihat di wajah gadis itu. Dia pernah mendengar cerita bahwa gadis ini menyimpan perasaan pada Naruto, kabar bahwa Naruto akan menikahi orang lain pasti membuatnya menyimpan pilu. Lucu, mengingat dirinya juga memainkan peranan agar Naruto dan Sakura bisa bersatu.

Dan membuat gadis itu berwajah sendu.

"Tidak ada yang mengharapkan seorang bajingan untuk hadir di pesta pernikahan."

Tangan Hinata melayang ke pundak sang Uchiha, rupanya mencoba menjadi pelipur. Terasa asing bagi Sasuke, mengingat selama ini Hinata hanya akan selalu berada di balik bayang-bayang orang lain. "Tentu tidak. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto dan Sakura akan senang jika kau hadir."

"Aku rasa, tapi tidak dengan yang lain. Jadi lebih baik aku tidak ke sana."

"Ah, percayalah, mereka tidak begitu."

"Tidak, terimakasih. Lagipula aku juga tidak akan menyukai pesta."

"Cobalah datang. Setidaknya akan membuatmu untuk tidak terus-terusan menyalahkan dirimu."

"Tidak, Hinata," sahut Sasuke cepat. "Tidak perlu lagi menceramahiku tentang ini. Pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri. _How to move on from him after this_."

Hinata menarik tangannya, terkepal dan menggantung di depan dada. " _Move on? Where do I go?_ "

Wajah itu lagi. Hinata membuat senyum masam lagi. Air mukanya sendu lagi. Sedikit menyesali apa yang baru saja ia katakan, Sasuke akhirnya menggumamkan sebaris maaf.

"Kau pasti mengerti soal kehilangan. Dari kebiasaanmu yang selalu datang kemari tentu tak mudah bagimu untuk _move on_ dari mereka yang pergi dari hidupmu, entah ke dimensi lain atau ke hati lain."

Ada banyak kalimat terlintas di pikiran Sasuke yang mungkin dapat menangkan Hinata. Ada banyak emosi yang bisa ia tunjukkan tentang betapa paham dia soal kehilangan. Tapi mulutnya memilih untuk bungkam. Tepatnya tidak tahu mana yang mungkin akan membuat Hinata merasa lebih baik.

"Datanglah bersamaku, Sasuke- _kun_."

Oniks sedikit membulat tak percaya.

"Aku mungkin akan dapat membantumu menghadapi orang-orang yang akan mencibirmu. Dan Sasuke- _kun_ bisa –"

Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. Tampak mempertimbangkan perkataannya lagi. "Bisa mengajariku bagaimana menghadapi rasa kehilangan."

Ada cerita yang tersisa untuk dibagi. Mungkin ini kesempatan untuknya membagi cerita itu pada seseorang. Dan mungkin pada akhirnya tidak perlu melulu menghadapi sendiri. Karena akhirnya ia punya seorang kawan bicara saat pulang.

Senyum tersungging di wajah tampannya. "Baiklah."

Hinata terkejut, detik kemudian tersipu ketika menyadari senyuman Sasuke yang sungguh jarang dilihatnya. Tak sesulit yang ia kira mengajak pemuda dingin itu.

"Jadi, kau akan pulang sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Biarkan aku mengantarmu, Hinata. Ini sudah malam."

"T-tapi pakaianmu basah. Apakah tidak lebih baik kau pulang saja, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Jangan cemaskan aku. Ayo," ajaknya. "Aku tinggal sendiri jadi tidak ada alasan untuk buru-buru pulang." Hinata ikut berjalan dalam ragu ketika Sasuke mulai bergerak. Ia menangkap setangkup kesedihan dalam kalimat Sasuke barusan. Manik lavendernya menatap pemuda itu iba.

Tapi air wajahnya cepat berubah ketika menyadari sesuatu. Sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempatmu saja?"

"Eh?"

"Biarkan aku memasak sesuatu untukmu selagi kau bisa berganti pakaian dengan cepat."

"Hinata..."

"Sakura bilang hari ini ulang tahunmu. Ada baiknya jika kita rayakan, boleh?" Hinata tersenyum sangat manis sampai kelopak matanya melengkung.

 _Cantik,_ pikirnya. Sasuke membuang pandang ke depan. Aneh, tapi ia merasakan sebuah hangat menjalari pipinya. Letupan-letupan mengetuk permukaan rongga dadanya pelan. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

"Aku bersikeras."

Otak jeniusnya tidak dapat memikirkan alasan untuk menolak. "Baiklah," sahut Sasuke pasrah.

Keduanya kemudian berjalan menuju kediaman Uchiha. Mereka sempat berhenti di sebuah toko untuk mencari bahan makanan yang akan dimasak. Setelahnya kembali menapaki kaki di jalanan beraspal Konoha.

Dengan keruh malam yang berubah warna, langit tak lagi melelehkan kesedihannya. Dalam sunyi, Sasuke Uchiha mulai memahami perihal lain selain sendiri –berdua. Ada seorang yang bersedia jadi kawan bercengkerama.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," gadis di samping memanggilnya di sela sunyi ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Pemuda hanya bergumam dengan nada tanya. Hinata menatapnya hangat," _Otanjoubi omedetou_."

Tak kuasa bagi Sasuke untuk tak tersenyum. Tak seperti temannya –malam yang dingin, Sasuke mulai menyukai gagasan soal hangat ini. Mungkin besok dirinya akan mempertimbangkan untuk menjadi kawan pagi, atau langit sewarna oranye senja. Untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa tahun, kediaman Uchiha di selimuti hangat di ambang pintunya.

Dan Sasuke akan membiarkan hangat dari Hinata mengisi sudut-sudut ruangan lain rumahnya.

.

* * *

 ** _DONE._**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Saya tidak berhasil upload tepat saat Sasuke ulang tahun. Bahkan setelah fic ini sendiri selesai exactly di tanggal 23 Juli. But still, happy birthday to the grumpy old man Sasuke!

Even if this is creepy, I hope you enjoy. Hit me at the review section, will ya?

Regards,

Flo Deveraux.

Two days after Sasuke Uchiha's birthday.

(July 25th, 2017. 00:56 AM)


End file.
